The League of WAAAGH!
by crushcommando
Summary: Valoran is a mystical land home to a myriad of peoples living in an uneasy peace thanks to the League of Legends and the Institute of War, what happens when an Ork Warlord is suddenly brought into this stable land when in the 41st millennium there is only war? Rated M for heavy violence.
1. An Unexpected Journey

**Hey guys glad to be back! To those who read my last story, welcome back and I hope you enjoyed the story. To address some comments I saw in the end of my last one, I promise I didn't rush to get to the end so I could simply dump the project; I just thought it'd be best to end it where it was in case I wanted to write a sequel (also I hate filler chapters in general, trying to avoid them if possible.). Also I was inspired by the two part episodes from the show and it felt fitting to end it there. I hope you all enjoy my newest creation, The League of WAAAGH!**

_On the jungle world of Carcadan, a newly claimed world by the Imperium._

The Imperium had attempted colonization of the forest covered planet less than ten years ago, hoping to eventually transform the world into an industrial military outpost to help further supply and expand the reach of the Imperium. What they didn't know, is that the planet had a massive Ork population, currently incapable of space flight as well as content on infighting rather than expansion. The first settlements struggled to expand, as the harsh wildlife (not including the Orks) unmercifully claimed most who dared venture into its realm. As the Imperium sent more equipment and manpower, the small colony began to grow. Within the first few years the young colony slowly had expanded into a small industrial world. As the Orks remained disorganized and fractious, the defense forces were able to hold off most outside threats, securing the safety and expansion of the colony while the Imperium kept a constant supply of materiel and men to fuel their rapid industrialization and growth.

Unfortunately, after finding a new enemy to fight, the Orks slowly began to unite under different chieftains, eventually forming small clans. Over the few years, war bosses began to arise and lead even more daring raids against the outermost human villages and towns. Incursions against the green skins only succeeding in the loss of valuable resources as well as riling the Orks up for another, better fight. Reinforcements began to slow as trade ships fell under raids by chaos war bands and pirate fleets. Eventually, the colony found itself besieged by a small force of chaos renegades serving Tzeentch. A sorcerer lord leading the assault, the small colony stood little chance against the might of the ruinous powers. Waves of heretics and sorcerers descended upon the small colony like a rain of fire. Warp magics and waves of heretics slowly overwhelmed the outer Imperial defenses, forcing the colony to pull back most of its resources, to try to make a desperate stand in the main city, Darsidian. With the outer regions unprotected, the Orks were free to further expand their territory, now united under a single warlord, acquiring leftover technologies and resources left by the former occupants. With the Orks constantly expanding, and Chaos marching at the gates, a confrontation between the factions was inevitable.

Warlord Gunzak deff smasha was admiring his newly acquired power klaw, his boyz ready to smash some more gitz. He took his current free time to patrol his current camp to make sure the troops weren't getting too restless. He'd had several fighting pits built as to keep the Nobz and smaller boyz occupied and help them hone their fighting skills. His Meks were converting all the Imperial tech they had captured during their lightning campaign, a decent amount of war machines and advanced fighting materiel had been orkified and placed at his disposal. He was curious as to why his army had encountered so little resistance in recent times, in stark contrast to the vast regiments of men and armored units that were thrown against him in an attempt to either expand Imperial territory, or simply kill him and drive the Orks back. The boyz were getting restless, so little to fight left many thirsting for any kind of brawl, forcing Gunzak to personally intervene in disputes between his warbosses. Thankfully, the maps they had "acquired" showed the main human capital not far ahead, and if he knew one thing about the humans, they loved to hide in their cities. As the fires of his many camps burned brightly in the night, he could see what seemed to be like explosions in the distance, along with signs of gunfire and artillery. It seems someone else had come to claim his quarry, the warlord didn't take kindly to others taking what he assumed to be rightfully his. Before he could take in the situation, the rustle of bushes caused him to quickly turn himself around; aiming his massive klaw at whatever dared try to sneak up on him. What at first seemed nothing turned out to be a squad of Kommandos he'd sent out on a scouting mission of the city defenses.

"About time you lot got back! What da Zog is goin on over dere!?" He bellowed.

The Nob leading the squad moved forward to speak "It seems its dem chaos crazies, they is tryin to stomp da humies first boss! Deyz has a lot of dakka and are pounden da humie walls nonstop." The leader replied.

Gunzak was outraged, he refused to let the spiky boyz kill the humies before he could, he ran over to the nearest Nob and barked at him to send marching orders to the entire horde, someone else was tryin to stomp the gitz they wuz tryin to stomp. Needless to say, this roused the Ork horde into a frenzy at the delight of a new enemy to fight. Within a few hours the entire horde was on the warpath, determined to reach the battlefield by sunrise. During the trip, Gunzak was formulating plans about the future of his horde, determined to start a WAAAGH! That would spread across the galaxy. Unfortunately, he wasn't the best planner and was more obsessed with the chaos and carnage of battle; yet he couldn't wait to amass a massive armada and crush all those who opposed him. He hoped someone on this planet would prove a worthy opponent, someone who wasn't scared to get stuck in right and proper, like the fabled Commissar Yarrick, who gained the respect of the renowned Ghazkul. His thirst for battle only grew as they drew nearer to the scene of the siege, the sounds of battle echoing for miles, his klaw ready to crush any who stood in his path. After what seemed like marching for ages, they reached the top of the hill overlooking the siege as the dawn rose across the horizon.

_At the Chaos Siege camp, an hour prior._

The Sorcerer Nagash was contemplating his inevitable victory, his strategy to bring this newly born Imperial world to its knees had worked flawlessly. He had been slowly eating away at their supply lines for months before his forces even arrived in orbit; the small world struggled to sustain itself. With desperation setting in amongst the citizens of this colony, it was easy to persuade many of the defending forces to switch sides once battle had begun; crippling the initial defense. While a prolonged siege was something he'd rather avoid as it wasted his time when he had far more important things to do, he knew the Imperials couldn't hold out much longer. His only main concern was the now completely unchecked Ork population which had been making vast gains into former Imperium territory. Nagash had counted on the Orks to keep the PDF forces focused on defending from the locals instead of preparing a proper defense against a more deadly foe; but now it seems the green tide was growing to dangerous levels, possibly being able to overrun the city and his position if he couldn't finish up this conquest fast enough. He ordered a constant bombardment of the walls and regular assaults against any weak points that his commanders could find. With so much pressure the soon to be former loyalist colony would fall before him and they could focus on other matters. As the sun rose on the fifth day of the siege, the dawn revealed an outline of the last thing Nagash had hoped to see.

_Present Time_

"WAAAAAAGH!" The battle cry roared out, drowning out all other sounds of battle. The ground shook like a rolling thunderstorm as the green tide descended upon the heretic siege camp, promising death for any who dared stood in its path. Ork vehicles rained fire down in mass inaccurate volleys upon the defenders, who were scrambling to prepare some sort of organized defense against an unexpected flank attack. The array of gunfire leveled against the horde simply seemed to be absorbed by the tide, like rocks thrown against a tsunami. The few Orks who fell were swiftly replaced by countless more behind them, as the hillside couldn't be seen through the tide of death and destruction charging down it. Within seconds the green wave crashed into the heretic defenses, ensuing carnage and chaos within the ranks of the traitors. The handful of chaos space marines in the force were unable to stem the tide for long before being either surrounded and utterly annihilated; or forced to retreat. Deff Dreads carved bloody paths into heretic lines, several falling to sustained anti-vehicle fire, while others continued to butcher any who stood in their path. Gunzak loved explosions and the utter anarchy of the battlefield, finding himself in the midst of chaos lines as he mercilessly cut down those foolish enough to even get close to him.

The Imperial defenders simply took this moment to lick their wounds and retreat deeper into their defensive lines, while Nagash was trying to figure out a way to salvage this soon to be crushing defeat. He threw doom bolt after doom bolt into the Ork lines, eviscerating countless Orks; yet they kept coming. He thought the Orks would have simply kept looting for just a while longer, or attack the capital from the other side allowing his men to take the city and weed the Orks out in street to street fighting. His forces were utterly ill equipped to deal with a WAAAGH! This size and he knew it. He had to make an extremely risky move in order to ensure his success, or at the very least his army's survival. He gathered his cabal of sorcerers and began to chant an incantation, hoping to teleport his army (or at least himself and his sorcerers) to a fallback base he had established as a failsafe in case of such a disaster. They formed a circle and began their chanting, the rest of his forces becoming a giant meat shield to ensure the spell wasn't interrupted. Unfortunately, Gunzak was carving through the fields of heretics faster than they could be replaced, eventually laying eyes on the immobile sorcerers.

"OI! Dem spiky gitz is tryin to do somefin! Stomp em!" he yelled as he charged straight at the head sorcerer himself, who was helpless to stop the charge in his current state. The sounds of crushing bones and crumpled flesh filled the air as the massive form of the warlord literally crushed any who stood in front of him under his mighty boot. Dozens of heretics were tossed aside like mere children's toys by the massive power klaw, while others were simply swatted away like flies from the huge fist of the gargantuan Ork. Screaming in all his glory, "WHERE DO YA FINK YOUR GOIN POINTY GIT?" Gunzak screamed as he dived straight for the sorcerer with the shiniest gear, hoping to utterly obliterate him and loot his corpse later. Unknown to Gunzak, the interruption of the spell caused a massive flux in the warp, opening a gaping hole into the immaterium, dragging him and many around him inside it.

The next thing the warlord knew, he was on his back staring at a much different sky that he was used to. Looking around he noticed the buildings look vastly different, and his entire horde was missing along with the forces of chaos. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed architecture he'd never seen before, the land itself looked vastly different to anything he had heard of. He looked at a nearby sign reading **Piltover, The City of Progress**. Utterly clueless to what the sign was referring to, he still had the single question that rang out in his head "WHERE DA ZOG AM I?"


	2. A Deadly Partnership

**Welcome to chapter 2! Just a heads up I'm aware of the current lore changes to league, and I don't think I can really make the story work without the institute of war… although I do agree to some extent the lore needed a fix up (the champions felt worthless and summoners were basically gods) I'll be toning down the summoner strengths and such to make things make sense. (I'm also going to try to include as many champions as possible, up to Kalista and maybe even Rek Sai.  
><strong>_The City of Piltover_

A chunk of Piltover was already burning or in ruins, as Jinx was on another rampage of carnage. After getting extremely bored in-between matches, she decided to go wreak havoc on Piltover just to infuriate Vi and Caitlyn. By her count, she already had eight patrol cars chasing her, down from the original ten thanks to some well-placed explosive traps. Her maniacal laugh could be heard over the wailing police sirens, as she fired off more rockets into the panicking city streets. The explosions caused three of the cop cars to either spin out of control and crash into nearby buildings, while the third flipped hitting the ground multiple times until finally landing on its top; trapping the officers inside. To mix things up, Jinx bolted into a nearby alleyway, far too thin for any kind of vehicle to pursue her. She took a moment to count her remaining explosives, having enough for a bit more rampaging before she would have to fall back to her little hideout to restock and re-arm. As she ran out to the opposite street, she heard something she'd never heard before.

_Shortly earlier_

Gunzak found himself utterly lost in this city called Piltover, everything around him was the opposite of what it should be. His horde was nowhere to be found, the forces of chaos had suddenly disappeared, and the city seemed completely intact. Gunzak was surprised by the fact the city showed no signs of the Imperium whatsoever, coming to the conclusion that somehow the sorcerer had sent him to some strange world to get rid of him. Annoyed by the setback, Gunzak decided to find some answers, marching his hulking form into the busy market boulevard, much to the distress of the citizens. Quickly things turned into a panic as he grabbed the nearest human in a fancy uniform, demanding he tell him what exactly was going on and where he was specifically. The panicked man frantically screamed for help, before being smashed into a nearby wall by Gunzak's Power Klaw. Civilians frenziedly ran for their lives, away from the monstrosity that had entered their city as officers called for heavy backup and prepared for the worst.

Noticing the locals preparing a defense, the grin on Gunzak's face grew wide, the battle lust that inhabits every Ork igniting inside him. The fear in the eyes of the defenders was obvious, especially as the warlord charged their hastily prepared line screaming at the top of his lungs "WAAAAAAAAAGH!" The short bursts of gunfire did little to stop the behemoth of an Ork from crashing into the skirmish line, utterly obliterating its' center. The panicked officers either began to flee, or try in vain to fight back by shooting at point blank or using whatever weapons they had available. As reckless as always, Gunzak cared little about the nearby walls he obliterated by throwing his foes through them, as well as simply crashing through whatever stood in his way as the slaughter continued. In a mere few seconds, only one foe drew breath. Quite disappointed by the easiness of the battle, he held the scrawny human in his massive Power Klaw, bringing him almost face to face "Dat was disgraceful! Dere's gotta be more of you puny gitz around ere somewhere, now where iz da rest of u lot?" he demanded, the fragile rookie's body trembling in his grip.

"T..T..They are…uh… ch…chasing Jinx…In the… the… East side of the city. That's all I know I swear!" The man pleaded, his voice completely dominated by utter dread.\

"Hmm, maybe dey fink dat humie is more important than me!? I'll show em!" The Warlord boasted as he swiftly crushed the man in his grip with a loud _crack_ as the bones in his frail body crumbled under the pressure exerted on them; the limp corpse dropping to the ground moments later.

To his joy, the street turned into utter panic and chaos at his arrival in the narrow street, a sight which he took little time to contemplate before throwing himself into the mayhem. For little reason other than his joy for destruction, Gunzak began destroying anything in his path. After laying waste to several merchant stands, and the foundations of several buildings, Gunzak could hear a loud whining sound approaching him. He looked over and noticed a vehicle with flashing lights was heading straight at him, much to his delight. Instead of dodging the vehicle, he simply lowered his hands and grabbed it by the front, halting the police cruiser in its tracks. The occupants never had time to get over their horror before the Ork lifted the vehicle above him, his Cybork implants enhancing his already considerable power. As the vehicle lay horizontal above his head, the warlord exclaimed "Its gonna take more dan dat ya puny little runts haha!" as he tore the vehicle in half, throwing each half in opposite directions. His irritation grew at the lack of enemies that were sent his way, he was in the middle of a great battle only to be sent to a new world to fight a handful of grots.

"Heads up!" Came a voice from behind him, almost too late for him to dive to the ground to dodge the massive rocket which nearly collided with his massive frame. After quickly bringing himself back up, his gaze showed an even scrawnier human, with loads of ammunition strapped to her while holding a rocket launcher that was still smoking from firing the massive projectile.

"OI HUMIE, WOTS DA BIG IDEA? AT LEAST FIGHT ME EAD ON" He bellowed in rage, annoyed at the sneak attack.

"Pfft, calm down. I just wanted to blow up the building behind you and you happened to be in the way. I mean cmon, did you see that explosion? It was all like BOOSH and KABOOM! And it was awesome! The maniac replied.

Gunzak took a moment to look at the handiwork of his assailant, he had to admit the damage was quite impressive as well as the ordinance used. "Fair enough humie fair enough. Who in da Zog are you anyway? You seem crazier dan one of dem spiky boyz."

"I'm Jinx, durr everyone knows that. You must not be from around here" Was her snarky answer.

The Warlord's eyes widened at the name "Ah ha! So you're the git dat's getting all da good fightin, when these puny gitz should be fightin me! If I'z krump you, den dey'll have to focus everyfing on fightin me!" He exclaimed.

So you love blowing up stuff to? Finally someone who isn't utterly boring! Though I don't feel like shooting you, why don't we just go shoot things until we get bored? Besides I doubt you have any clue to where you are or where you would even go and I've got a super hidden place that the cops will never find!" She counter-offered

Gunzak thought of the proposal, he learned from the Bad Moons that working with humans can prove beneficial, if only to simply use the things they gave you to kill them later with. He also really liked this humie, her love for carnage and destruction was truly Orky and he respected that.

"Ha! I like you humie, let's go smash some gitz until we can't smash anymore! Haha!"

"Now that's the spirit! Explosions away!" Jinx happily replied as she threw some grenades into a nearby house, the duo cheerfully walking away as the city block burned.

Several thrown vehicles and countless dead policemen later, the two found themselves in the marketplace, Jinx painting graffiti across most of the walls while Gunzak was simply smashing anything that could indeed be smashed.

"Bah! Dis is Borin! Where's da gitz from before? I need somefin to fight!" The Ork exclaimed as he smashed another car with his massive klaw.

"Aww don't worry! Fathands and Hat Lady always come runnin when I blow this much stuff up! It's only a matter of-"Jinx was cut off by the sound of cocked weapons from every angle as police and SWAT teams had the group surrounded. "Called it:

"We've finally caught you Jinx, and you're… accomplice?" Caitlyn stepped forward with Vi at her back, trying to figure out who this new being was.

"Hey Hat lady! Hey Fathands! What's up! He's new so I'll introduce you! Uh…um… what's your name?" Jinx realizing she had no clue the name of the creature she traveled with.

The Ork decided to take matters into his own hands "Da name's Warlord Gunzak Deff Smasha, and you puny Gitz is wasting my time! I need a _Real_ Fight, not some squigs to stomp around! Now get out of my way so I can find some gud enemies!"

While not understanding much of what was said, Vi (despite the protests of Caitlyn) wasn't one to sit back and take insults "Why you ugly dumb little!" she said as she charged with a powered up Hextech gauntlet aiming right for the Ork's face.

_Clang_

The sound of metal meeting metal rung out, everyone stood in shock. Vi found her gauntlet trapped between the two pincers of Gunzak's Power Klaw. She jerked to get her hand free but to no avail, soon after she began to float above the ground as she was lifted by her arm by the towering figure.

"Heh, you got some fight in ya humie, I like dat." He slightly chuckled as he dropped her to the ground, Vi quickly regaining her composure.

The Ork Got into a battle stance preparing himself "Now let's see what you got ya runty grot!" He taunted as he charged the augmented policewoman. Vi quickly returned the charge as the two met head on in a clash of brute force. Vi attempted an uppercut on the larger Ork, only to be met with a clobbering left hook to the chest, sending her clear across the marketplace. Gunzak attempted to simply jump onto her, bringing his enormous weight to bear on the tiny human. Vi swiftly rolled out of the way and used the lumbering Ork's slow recovery time to deliver a smashing blow to the back of the skull. While this could almost kill a normal man, the Ork was only more enraged, as Gunzak quickly got on his feet and returned to a frenzy of wild blows and loud screams.

As the two began their duel with the entire force watching, Jinx casually walked over to Caitlyn, with everyone's guns still trained on her. "Enjoying the show Hat Lady?" She mocked putting her arm around the police chief as if they were long lost friends, before Caitlyn tried to cuff her. "Ah ah ah! We wouldn't want any interruptions during the show would we? Oh! I've got an idea! Let's all place bets! I got 20 on big G! Who's in?" She innocently looked around, her gaze only being met by trained SWAT teams with rifles. "Aw you guys are no fun" she pouted as she returned to watching the duel.

The duel had been going on for several minutes now and even Cait and Vi were impressed, the creature took multiple hits from extremely powerful Hextech gauntlets, and showed little to no injury from the blows. Vi delivered countless strikes to the chest and head, yet her opponent wouldn't stay down. She made a fatal mistake, as she attempted to smash the Ork's face in with a charged thrust of her fist, only for it to be dodged by a low duck. Gunzak took the opportunity and grabbed the woman by the throat with his hand, then slamming her onto the ground, moving himself over her. Vi was able to put her firsts above her in time to guard the downward strike of the power klaw that surely would have crushed her skull. The Ork continued to batter blow after blow against her, her strength slowly failing as the force of the attacks never relented, the maniacal laughter (even more so than Jinx) of the monster ringing past the sounds of clashing steel. Eventually her defense crumbled, her arms forced to the side by the repeated assault, the entire force looked on in utter shock, no one had ever beaten Vi in a straight up fist fight, the horror on their faces was hard to conceal; even Caitlyn was highly disturbed. As Gunzak raised the bloodied and beaten humie to his face, the police prepared to unload a barrage of bullets at a moment's notice.

"A good enemy iz hard to find round ere" Gunzak held the life of Vi in his hands and he knew it, but she put up quite the fight and actually hurt quite a lot (not that he'd ever admit it). To the surprise of the crowd, he simply dropped her to the ground, allowing her to crawl away slowly to the safety of the perimeter.

"WooHoo! I win! Pay up suckers!" Jinx obnoxiously cheered.

"You're under arrest! Now put your hands up and surrender!" Caitlyn angrily demanded, she was in no mood for games

"Oi Humie, wots dat pink haired gitz name?" Gunzak asked Jinx, completely ignoring the policemen around them.

"Who Fathands? That's Vi, she's super fun isn't she?" She happily answered.

"Alright den, Vi! Bring more gitz next time! I want an even betta fight when we meet again haha!"

"I said put your hands up and surrender! I won't ask again!" Caitlyn prepared to give the order, the air was tense as fingers laid on their triggers.

"Come den! Let's see wot you got! WAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The Warlord screamed as he charged the lines of waiting guns.

Caitlyn never even had to utter a word, rows of rifles opened fire on the hulking figure, countless bullets engraving themselves into its skin while the armor easily absorbed any damage that actually hit it. Gunzak never faltered, reaching the perimeter line and throwing himself into a bloody fury, butchering any unfortunate police member who happened to be nearby. Round after round embedded itself in the Warlord, yet his rampage continued on. Morale quickly crumbled as dozens of officers became little more than dismembered pieces of human flesh causing the remaining forces to flee for their lives. Caitlyn took the still crippled Vi and dragged her to an ambulance, much to her protest. The once bustling market square had become a corpse infested slaughterhouse in mere minutes. Even Jinx was a bit disturbed by the sheer gore and brutality the Ork exhibited. Seemingly content by his handiwork, Gunzak turned to Jinx.

"Dat WAS fun haha! Wot do we blow up next?!" He cheerfully asked.

"We kinda need to go, I'm pretty low on explosives and it'd be best to lay low for a while." The response confused Gunzak greatly.

"Wot? Why? Dere's more city to burn!"

"Because silly, if we kill everyone and destroy the whole city then who's left for us to fight? It's simple!" She gleefully answered.

The thought had never occurred to Gunzak, letting the enemy live so you can keep fighting them forever. The epiphany dawned on him and excited him at the prospect of infinite war.

"DATS DA SMARTEST FING I'Z EVER HEARD ABOUT ANYFING EVA! HAHAHAHA!" Bursting into laughter, the Ork followed the young terrorist to her, now their hideout, as a city lay in ruins around them.


	3. Calm after the storm

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I hope to keep a consistent schedule but life gets in the way, I hope you like the chapter! As always reviews are appreciated and help me keep motivated to keep writing.**

_Piltover state hospital_

Caitlyn was making her way through the busy hallways of the overcrowded hospital, making her first set of rounds to check up on her officers. The scene looked like as if she was in a field hospital coming from a warzone, every room filled with doctors and staff along with at least four wounded in each room moaning or crying out in agony from their injuries. Jinx cared little for life and only sated her boredom by causing chaos, but this new creature completely immersed itself in the bloodbath it caused. The monster seemed to thrive in the carnage of battle, and saw the butchery it committed as mere fun, enjoyment for its sick pleasure.Caitlyn was utterly infuriated, she knew most of these men and women since they joined the force years ago as rookies; now most were screaming at the top of their lungs as hastily prepared surgeries were performed. Morphine supplies had been quickly drained as the overloaded medical staff had to pull every available person and reason they had at their disposal to cope with the massive influx of wounded. As she turned the corner and headed toward Vi's room, she looked behind her and noticed several lines of body bags stacked on top of each other. She took note of the dozens of stretchers being wheeled out of the hallway through the other exit holding what could be presumed to be corpses in said body bags to be sent to the morgue. Before a tear of sorrow could begin to form in her eye, Cait took a moment to pull herself together, this line of work was dangerous and occasionally people died, but she vowed to get revenge on the monster that did this. Reaching Vi's room, she found the bruiser resting somewhat comfortably in her chair. Caitlyn was actually surprised at seeing Vi without her hextech gloves on, instead sitting on the table beside her. Noticing Vi was slowly gaining consciousness, Cait put her rifle aside and sat next to her.

"Hey cupcake…" Vi forced out with a warm smile, struggling with trying to gain some semblance of composure as her injuries were still quite severe.

"Don't strain yourself, just rest and take it easy for a while, you got banged up pretty bad. The doctors say you were lucky, only a few bruised bones and the like, you should make a full recovery." She felt relieved at her own speaking of the words.

"But how long till I'm out of here? I can't stand being cooped up like this, I need to get back out there now!" Vi whined, being forced to sit in a bed for days on end definitely wasn't her thing.

Caitlyn was becoming annoyed, nowhere near being in the mood to deal with Vi being stubborn "Look just rest for a couple of weeks and get your strength back up, I don't want you breaking bones trying to bust your way out of here alright?" She was stern but caring as always, yet Vi didn't share the sentiment.

Úgh! That's utter bull! We need to mobilize now and track those two down so I can beat the crap outta em!" She raged, her brashness wasn't going to be tolerated this time though.

"Calm down and just do what you're told for once! You got lucky and you should be thankful for it!" Caitlyn snapped.

"Thankful for what!? That I got my ass beat by some big green Zaunite experiment? That I'm stuck here while everyone else gets to go out and get some action? Why does everyone else get to-"

Caitlyn finally snapped "There is no everyone Vi! Most of them are dead or dying! I've seen at least a dozen body bags wheeled out in the past few minutes alone! You're lucky your still breathing because most of the team we went out with aren't going back home unless its' in a casket!" Vi was unable to form any kind of comeback to the sudden outburst, the normally calm and collective Caitlyn was obviously furious and on the verge of breaking down. "I saw them Vi… screaming as they were butchered in front of my eyes, some of the bodies were almost unidentifiable. I saw men I've served with for years get turned into a mangled pile of flesh and bone, most of those here aren't going to survive the week."

Silence filled the room as neither knew what to say following the rant, Vi's demeanor immediately shifted to a more serious tone. She simply lay her head back and stared at the ceiling "I want a list" were the first words to exit her mouth.

Caitlyn was slightly confused "A list?"

Without blinking an eye nor moving a muscle Vi answered "I want a list of names, of the fallen."

Caitlyn understood and gave her a list of the names of those who had been KIA up to the current time, Vi quickly analyzed the list seemingly focused on one name.

"This has to be a mistake… why is Mike on here? He's just a rookie he shouldn't have been on a mission like this, this has to be wrong Cait, and it is wrong right?" Glancing over to the Chief who couldn't stand to look her in the eye, instead glaring at the floor eyes clenched.

"He was so promising… and he begged to come along, he'd been in training for heavy duty for some time now and he seemed ready. It was his first big operation …" Cait was obviously ridden with guilt at the loss of the new recruit.

"Cupcake don't-"

I lead them to their deaths Vi, I pulled the trigger so many times my finger hurt, I watched all of them get slaughtered before my own eyes. They put their trust in me, their lives were in my hands and I failed them, each and every one of them. I could barely look the families in the eyes when they heard the news, I couldn't live with myself knowing so many people who put their faith in me drowned in pools of their own blood, screaming, begging for me to help them; while I sat their helpless. So many suffered, they died in the worst pain imaginable, and it was all my fault. I knew all of them as if they were my own family, and now every time I close my eyes I see them reaching out towards me, crying out to end their pain. Their screams shatter my dreams and haunt my nightmares."

Caitlyn suddenly rose to her feet, rifle in hand and turned away from the recovering brawler without Vi being able to even see her face.Caitlyn spoke with a somber tome as she prepared to leave the room "I'll never forgive myself you know…that my officers died, and I didn't."

_The outer ghettos of Piltover_

Jinx and Gunzak had reached the outer layers of the city a few hours after their rampage, finding it surprisingly easy to escape into the ghettos. The shady part of town is the remnants of the former criminal organizations that once infested the entire city, along with those too poor to live in other areas of the city. Jinx had quite the reputation in this area, and as such she easily turned invisible in the area, while Gunzak stuck out like a sore thumb, most assumed him to be some escaped Zaun experiment that found its way to Piltover. Jinx was using a small abandoned apartment complex as her hideout which had a built in entrance to a small underground network of tunnels she found years prior. The place was unkempt at best but it served her needs, while the warlord was already getting restless from being away from the fight for so long.

"Gah! Why can't we get bak to da fightin yet! I need to Krump somefin! Wish I had a grot" the Ork groaned, thirsting at the chance to burn the entire city to the ground.

"Take a break for a while, relax! Just chill for a bit so they can rebuild the stuff we blew up so we can explode it again." Jinx was busy working on a new set of explosives while the Ork began pacing around the rooms trying to find something to do. Several hours passed as Jinx was busy making more explosives while Gunzak was busy smashing targets Jinx made at her shooting range in the back. Gunzak got bored at smashing the poorly constructed dummies and headed back to Jinx's room, finding her toying with some new toy monkey bombs.

"Oi humie, when's we gonna get back to fightin? I'z bored."

"Aren't you tired at all? I love blowing things up as much as the next girl, but everyone needs a break, now stop bein a workaholic and chill. Let's watch some TV or play some video games!" Jinx exclaimed as he jumped onto the couch and grabbed a controller. As she began intensely mowing down hordes of AI opponents, the Ork seemed a bit confused.

"Wots a video a game? Dis some kinda fightin simulator?" He quizzically looked at the shooter she was playing.

"Oh yeah, don't think they let you play video games in Zaun when your in a lab do they huh? You're from Zaun right? You look kinda like a beefy version of Zac.

Again the Ork was confused "Wot in da zog iz you talken about humie? I'z an Ork right and proppa I'z never heard of nofing called Zaun."

"Huh interesting, never heard of anything like that. Welp I might as well give ya a proper introduction to runeterra!" Jinx immediately hopped from her seat and headed into the next room, showing a large map of Valoran. The map was interesting to say the least, with scribbles and illegible writing all over it.

"We are here" Jinx pointed to the city of Piltover with the words **Most Boring city ever** written over the name. "It's super boring here, everything is so quiet and peaceful, so I decided to make things exciting again!" she widely smiled proud of her "accomplishments".** Jinx points south of Piltover to Zaun** Now over here is Zaun, the big rival of Piltover, they let anyone do anything when it comes to business and tech advancements; hard to get used to though the pollution though, kinda stinks up the air. Now over here (pointing to the Freljord) Is the Freljord, I've never been there myself, mostly cause it's just cold as hell and nothing really going on besides the tribes who live there. **Pointing to Demacia** Waaaaaay over here is Demacia, a bunch of goody goody two shoes if you ask me, all justice and righteousness and blah blah blah. Now over here is Noxus, these guys are kinda cool in the no fucks given category, but on the other hand they'll just probably kill you for not being Noxian. Now down here is Bandle city, home of the Yordles, their actually kinda adorable and I wana go there just so I can see them fly around as I blow their buildings up. To the east here is Bilgewater, basically a pirate city state since the law really has no grip there, I like to go vacationing their every now and then. Now if you wana go somewhere creepy, the shadow isles is basically a ghost town (literally). Nothing but dead stuff and creepy spirits there, most who go there don't come back. I guess there's a handful of places worth talking about like the stuff south of the great barrier and all that, but nothing super important. So I guess that wraps everything up! How'd you like my lesson?" Jinx concluded. The Ork seemed to be dwelling on something.

"Hmmm, from wot you said humie, it seems like dem Demacian and Noxian Boyz should be fightin since deyz opposites, how come everyone isn't smashing the other gitz right and proppa?" Orkish instinct propelled him to ask such a question, wondering how so many different and opposing cultures and ideologies could somehow coexist on the same world.

"Well, the League kinda keeps everyone in check, they have a lot of summoners, which they use pretty liberally to make sure disputes don't turn into full scale war, kinda sucks in my opinion.

"WOT? Who dey fink deyz iz!? Stoppen da humies from smashen each other! Dey should let all of dem nations fight each other right and proppa, and let da strongest one win!" He bellowed obviously shocked and infuriated by an institution that's sole purpose was to stop war from occurring."

"Yeah they are pretty lame, I'd love to watch everyone just go into a huge free for all! But sadly the League only provides us with fights in the form of matches. But that's enough history for now, let's Get some rest and get prepped for tomorrow!" Jinx casually fell onto her makeshift bed, while the Ork tried to find a way to tire himself out, then finding a place big enough for him to fit on without breaking whatever was underneath him. The Ork began to form a picture in his head, this land he now resided in was strange and in his opinion weak. He knew eventually he could raise his own new horde, and burn the lands to ash; while he contemplated on how to destroy the league, he decided to focus on the present, he needed to know more about his surroundings and how to push the humans into fighting each other despite the league. He would throw this world into chaos if it was the last thing he did.


	4. Travels and Revelations

**Sorry again for the delay guys, work has been grueling and my time off is short. I promise to try to upload more frequently when possible, reviews always appreciated I hope you enjoy!**

_A road leading away from Piltover_

Jinx decided to take the two on a "vacation" after their last tirade, convincing Gunzak that it was easier to keep hidden from the authorities out in the open wilderness, and also supplying some entertainment while Piltover rebuilt the damage they caused. The plan was to roam around aimlessly until they decided on what exactly to do, neither of which had a plan. Jinx was too carefree and lazy to take time to think up something to do, while Gunzak just didn't feel like wasting time on a fight free trip. As the two continued their destination less journey, a question popped itself into the young terrorists' mind.

"Hey big G, what are things like where you're from? From the cool stuff ya got, I assume you guy are way different than us."

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you gitz about where wez Orks come from. Well Orkz is da meanest and da greenest, wez neva beaten in battle, although dem humies on our world iz a lot tougher than you gitz, much betta gear." The Ork exclaimed with pride, and with a small insult to his rivals hidden within.

"Huh, that's cool, what kinda stuff do you guys got in your world? You guys do have guns right? And stuff that makes big explosions?" Her tone slowly rose in excitement.

"Of course we do ya git! Even da humie tanks make big explosions! But da Orky tanks make da loudest boom haha! We Orks shoot lead right and proppa, but dem poncy humie gitz use little shiny lazers, bah basically flashlights if ya ask me, though eventually it gets the job done."

Jinx was utterly enthralled with this place, and was extremely curious by the Orkish society "So you guys never lose? I doubt that everyone loses sometimes, and are all Orks like you? What do y'all do for fun? Do you build cool stuff to blow other stuff up with?" the bombardment of questions while normally annoying, only boosted the Ork's ego.

"Of course we always win ya git! It's simple: If we win, we win! If we die wez died fightin, so we win dere too. If wez run away, wez just gonna come back later to fight some more, so dat doesn't count! And while all proppa Orks are green and mean, da smaller, runtier Orks work for da biggest and da strongest, as it should be. Also, War IS our fun ya runty squig! I thought you'd know dat more dan anyone, wez fight cuz its fun and wez neva wana stop! Our Meks make da strongest and shootiest tanks for us to blow more stuff up with! No one is betta dan an Ork! Mork says!" His pride obviously emanating from him.

"Mork? Who's that?" The girl's curiosity seemingly unsatiable.

"Oh ya, you're not an Ork, Gork and Mork are da Strongest Gods, da meanest and da greenest. Gork is brutally cunning while Mork is cunningly brutal… I fink dat's how it is. Either way, one hits ya while your looken, and the other hits ya while you don't, its genius dat is." The one sided banter continued, as Jinx was utterly enthralled with the concept of a species that only fought and destroyed as a form of entertainment, nothing else bothering them or even them caring about. Several hours passed as she eventually ran out of questions to ask, and began to daydream about anything she could think about, which was little as her attention span was so low. As night began to fall, they decided to make camp just off the path in a nearby brush, with nothing left to talk about the two simply found ways to put themselves to sleep.

_Piltover Police Department several days later_

Vi let out a long yawn as she entered the department, coming in early in the morning even though she despised it. The place seemed to be a shell of its former glory, while many were busy running from place to place to send reports or whatever they had to do, the very heart and soul of the place seemed to have been ripped out. There was no one joking about past jobs or laughter about newbies screw ups, any sense of liveliness or joy was completely nonexistent. Everything seemed somber and dead inside, which was understandable as few had been able to get over what happened; that didn't mean it didn't bother her any less. Vi swiftly took herself to Caitlyn's office to check up on her, she hadn't heard from her ever since the visit to the hospital and was becoming a bit worried; upon entering the room, she could only take notice of the mass of paperwork piled up upon a terrible looking Cait. Her skin seemed extremely pale, with obvious signs of sleep deprivation as her face had an utterly exhausted look upon it; she never even noticed her partner entering the room.

"Cupcake? You ok?" Vi's tone was that of extreme worry, something few had ever heard her speak in such a manner.

Caitlyn slowly moved her head to barely meet her partner's gaze "oh… I didn't hear you come in" She then went back to signing page upon page of things Vi couldn't read from her angle.

"Have you slept at all? You look awful"

"No time, too busy. I think I might be halfway done" Caitlyn slowly responded as she continued the monotonous routine."

"Too busy with what? You need your rest cupcake whatever it is it can wait I'm sure the mayor will-"

Caitlyn quickly snapped back with what little strength she had left. "These are letters to their families Vi, I refuse to mail them so they can find out what happens without being able to ask why to the person responsible, to the one who lead them to their deaths, to the woman who was with them in their final moments. I take these to the families myself, my schedule is also completely booked as I'm going to the funerals, each and every one of them. They put their lives on the line under my orders, the least I can do is pay my respects."

"Cait you can't keep doing this to yourself, it's not your fault we had no idea what we were up against. If anything it's my fault for charging in without thinking it through, I should've listened to you."

Vi's admission of guilt only received a weak smile from her sheriff "You never listen to anything I say in the first place, you always charge in it's your nature, why else would we keep you around?" She went back to signing and closing letter after letter, and signing death certificates.

"Take care of yourself cupcake", she quietly said as she left the room, only taking a glance back at the physically and mentally drained sheriff hoping that she could recover from something that affected her so deeply. The department was almost deathly silent now, as most were quietly attending to whatever duties they had to do; only the sounds of footsteps and the occasional phone ringing broke the unearthly quiet that reigned supreme over the building. She decided to head out to the pub to grab a drink and some fresh air, hoping to clear her head for a while and enjoy herself for a little while before something else decided to go wrong. The streets were quieter than usual, she assumed many were in mourning over the loss of so many while others were probably terrified for their lives refusing to leave their homes. After several minutes of strolling through mostly abandoned streets, she could hear the patrons laughing and drinking in joyous abandon; she was happy to see at least some people in the city were enjoying themselves.

As she entered the bar, she quickly took a seat at the counter and ordered a drink, scanning the tavern for any persons of interest. After a short wait, she began chugging down a large beer as she attempted to clear her mind of recent events. While she ignored most of the unintelligible chatter, she picked up on several words from a nearby table, the word sheriff set off alarms in her head and she began to drink less and listen more intently.

"Heard the poor woman's been devastated after what happened, can't imagine what she'll do when she finds out what the mayor has planned."

"True, though it's not official he'll actually go through with it."

"What are his options though? The Jinx issue still hasn't been fixed after how long now? This new threat only gives him more of a reason to-"The man never got a chance to finish as Vi swiftly sat herself between the two and slammed her drink onto the table causing some of it to spill.

"A reason to what may I ask?" Her glare burned into the second man who was speaking, both instantly recognizing who she was.

Vi also identified the two, both worked at the mayor's office, one was a part of the mayor's inner circle while the other was a consultant. Both of them were decent enough by Vi's standards, and she knew they would know about anything that happened in the city long before everyone else did.

"Oh Vi, uh hi there. We were just talking about random stuff, nothing important really!" The advisor began to shake as his nerves went haywire, his compatriot was handling the situation roughly the same. Both knew Vi's personality, she cared little for rules or regulations treating any kind of warning or order as a mere suggestion.

"Cut the bullshit, what's the scumbag planning to do with Cait and the department? I'm asking nicely, don't make this get messy."

"Neither of the men had the will, or the strength to even attempt to hold out against the impromptu interrogation, the consultant broke first.

"He's planning to replace Caitlyn as Sheriff! After the constant damage to the city and incapability to capture Jinx, as well as the new monster that wreaked havoc on an entire district, he's finding a new sheriff to put things back in place! I swear that's all I know please don't hurt me!" He quickly spilled out anything that could avoid his physically injury, praying he wouldn't incur the wrath of Piltover's unstoppable force.

Vi simply stood there in silence, taking in everything that was said, coming to the conclusion that the two weren't lying.

"And who does that slimy bastard think could possibly replace her? I honestly doubt he trusts me and I couldn't think of anyone else who is even capable."

The two men began to calm down, seeing that they weren't in any imminent danger for the time being "Well… he has many candidates he's looking at but uh, he seems to be leaning towards Jayce as the new sheriff"

Vi almost erupted in anger, forcing herself to keep a somewhat quiet tone "What!? That egotistical asshole? He's not a leader he's some prick who's out for his own glory! All he cares about is being a damn hero!" her fists clenching so tightly it dented the table with two large hand marks.

"Uh... well… Jayce is a champion of Piltover like you two but he uh… is on good terms with the mayor and he promises to deal with the issues, I swear that's all I know." Both men exchanged nervous looks as they feared what they assumed would be instant retaliation for relaying such information.

Vi took several moments to collect herself and returned herself to the conversation "Look, I like you two, you work with a dirty snake so that kind of makes you snakes as well but at least I know you wouldn't like to me. Now here's what's going to happen, I am going to leave, then you will leave, and nobody will know what we spoke of here unless I give the say so. Now am I clear?" She received two very terrified nods of understanding. "Good," Was all she responded with as she stormed out of the bar muttering to herself "It seems I have some business to attend to".

**Hey guys super sorry about how long this took, I kept getting interrupted by a lot of things and stuff just kept getting in the way, I hope I haven't got too rusty so this chapter may not be as good as others but I hope it suffices. As always reviews/criticism/tips are always appreciated and I hope to get back on track soon!**


End file.
